A media luz
by Kiradatash
Summary: La decisione sta tomada y en una noche de invierno se sabra el destino de inu y kag
1. Chapter 1

A media luz

**Capitulo 1**

Todo comenzó en una noche fría, la fecha era 24 de Diciembre, noche buena, los ánimos eran de los mejores, hacia ya una semana que Naraku había muerto, la perla aun no había sido utilizaba, no porque no se pudiera si no porque.....

5 días atrás....

Se encontraban debajo del árbol sagrado, el viento soplaba jugando con sus cabellos, todo era silencio, estaban completamente solos, a lo lejos, se escuchaba el correr el río y la luz de luna se colaba por entre las hojas, todo esto creaba un ambiente romántico.

Kagome se encontraba con la mirada baja, sus cabellos largos cubrían su espalda, a pesar de que había crecido, en ningún momento perdió esos rizos juguetones que se formaban en las puntas, vestía un hermoso Kimono de diferentes tonos de azul, y de su cuello colgaba la perla la cual sostenía en una de sus manos, Inuyasha vestía el mismo haori de siempre, realmente no había cambiado mucho en estos tres años, el único cambio fue el de sus facciones, pura apariencia pensaba Kagome, pues detrás de ese rostro varonil se escondía aun un niño temeroso.

- Inuyasha, se que has esperado mucho para poder cumplir tu deseo, pero, quisiera pedirte que esperaras unos días más.-

- Pero por qué Kagome?, se suponía que una vez reunidos todos los fragmentos, podría convertirme en un youkai completo, es por eso que accedí a pasar por todo esto.-

Ella se acerco y se escondió en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de este, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca sin duda lo alteraba, pero más que eso la sensación de tranquilidad era la que invadía todo su cuerpo relajándolo por completo, la tomo entre sus brazos encerrándola en su abrazo, aspirando su dulce aroma, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

-Solo unos días te prometo que dentro de 5 días podrás cumplir tu deseo, solo un poco más por favor-

- Está bien-

- Gracias Inuyasha -

Y así fue que comenzó la cuenta regresiva, 5 días solamente, en ese tiempo todo terminaría.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Era una tarde nublada, Shipo se encontraba jugando con Kirara en la nieve, mientras los demás estaban dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede tomando un poco de té.

-Kagome, sabes lo que está a punto de pasar cierto?-

-Sí, lo sé anciana Kaede, es por eso que quería pasar lo que resta del día con ustedes ya que, después de hoy no podré volver-

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Kagome, la aldea no será la misma sin ti-

-Lo sé Sango, yo también los extrañare mucho pero no queda más remedio, yo no pertenezco a esta época, y después de esta noche, no habrá nada que me ate a ella.

El silencio que se formo en la cabaña era entristecedor, todos sabían que ese día tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, y aun sabiéndolo les pesaba demasiado, bueno al menos los que sabían de la decisión de Kagome.

La tarde paso como de costumbre como si nada fuera a suceder, sin embargo un velo de nostalgia envolvía a los habitantes de la cabaña, llegada la noche Kagome apareció de nuevo en la cabaña de Kaede después de haber pasado las horas anteriores con Sango, preparándose para el baile de fin de año de su escuela.

Ahí las esperaban ansiosos todos, en especial un enfadado hanyou que lucía unos pantalones de vestir negros junto con una camisa blanca a medio abrochar y unos zapatos negros, "ropa extraña e incómoda" a su parecer, sin embargo ante la petición de Kagome no pudo más que aceptar.

Después de unos minutos de espera aparecieron las dos mujeres, Sango con un kimono normal de color rosa, y detrás de ella Kagome con un vestido color rojo sangre, con un escote en v agarrado de unos fino tirantes alrededor de su cuello, el largo no dejaba ver los zapatos ya que cubría hasta los talones, todo el vestido lucia detalles en negro de rosas y pétalos de las mismas, su cabello estaba suelto y a combinación con el vestido lucia más negro aun de lo que era, una pequeña flor lo adornaba.

Inuyasha al verla se quedo pasmado observándola de arriba abajo, sin embargo aunque su corazón latia con mucha fuerza en su rostro no se notaba ni la mas mínima expresión, y nadie hablo hasta que el se puso de pie de un salto y gruño.

-Ya era hora te estabas tardando demasiado- paso a su lado como si nada con las manos en la nuca y una vez afuera grito un "apresúrate"

Kagome volteo a verlos a todos y con lagrimas en los ojos les dio un último abrazo y sin decir nada abandono la habitación siguiendo con paso lento a Inuyasha, al llegar al pozo hecho una mirada hacia atrás y suspiro grabándose cada detalle de ese lugar, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y salto para dejar ese lugar y poner fin a esa tierra de aventuras y peligros.

Al llegar al mundo actual, Inuyasha no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en el colegio, ahí la deposito en el suelo y ella siguió su camino, el no supo qué hacer por lo que no dijo nada solo la siguió entrando detrás de ella al gimnasio de la escuela.

Continuara….

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic es el primero espero no esté muy mal redactado, prometo actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, por favor déjeme sus comentarios gracias!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic este es el tercer capítulo ya casi llegamos al final espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en ponerlo muchas gracias.**

**Capitulo 3**

El salón lleno, la música lenta, los colores de las luces rodeándonos suavemente, a pesar de la gente que nos rodea me parece estar solos.

Tus manos rodean mi cintura, me abrazas y acercas a ti, yo no lo puedo evitar y me recuesto en tu pecho aspirando tu aroma, me abrazo a ti y ruego por que la pieza no termine nunca.

"Sé que es una ilusión, que es solamente una petición de mi corazón, se que tu no sientes lo que siento yo hacia ti, sé que no me necesitas y que por eso no me extrañaras: tu no lo sabes, pero hoy será la última noche que pasemos juntos, solo una más y después, serás libre para ir con ella, y entregarle tu vida, como se lo has prometido "

La pieza termina para dar paso a una mas rítmica, tu no me sueltas, sigues abrazándome, no hablas, no te mueves, mi corazón tiembla al sentir como acercas tu rostro al mío, siento necesidad de acercarme para poder probar tus labios, sin embargo, no logro moverme.

Mis rodillas comienzan a temblar al ver tus ojos dorados posarse en los míos, tu mirada me perturba, no puedo distinguir lo que sientes en este momento, es eso o que no quiero creer que es lo que en ellos veo.

Sabes? no me siento muy cómodo en este lugar, podemos regresar a casa?

A casa? Te refieres al Sengoku?

Si, ahí me siento mejor, podemos ir?

Si claro.

Me sonríes y me tomas de la mano, entrelazas tus dedos con los míos y comienzas a caminar hacia la salida., al salir, del colegio y sin previo aviso, me tomas entre tus brazos saltas hacia el tejado y emprendemos el camino al templo, por momentos me parece estar soñando jamás imagine sentirme así, pareciera que estamos volando.

Al mirar tu rostro veo que llevas la vista al frente, pareces muy concentrado en lo que haces, acomodo mi cabeza en tu cuello como si de un niño se tratara y sin poder evitarlo te doy un suave beso en el, al parecer esta acción tan osada de mi parte no te molesta ya que no has dicho nada y solo he sentido que me pegas mas a tu cuerpo.

Al llegar a casa te colocas sobre el tejado, me bajas y me abrazas por detrás siento tu aliento en mi cuello y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa por la cercanía de tu cuerpo al mío, muerdo mis labios y cierro mis ojos, siento como estrechas más el abrazo y tu boca pegarse a mi oído para susurrar en el .. –Es hermoso no lo crees?–

Abro mis ojos al instante y no puedo crees lo que veo, la luna llena se posa sobre la ciudad y el cielo está despejado dejando ver las estrellas que cubren el cielo, lo rayos de la luna caen directamente al árbol sagrado haciéndolo parecer una ilusión, el rocío de la noche hace parecer a las flores de este como si fueran del más precioso cristal. Mi asombro desaparece al sentir un suave beso en mi cuello, y como me susurras de nuevo al oído.

-Que piensas?-

- Me pregunto si en el Sengoku se verá igual de hermoso

Tu no contestas, solo siento un dulce beso en mi mejilla y que me vuelves a tomar entre tus brazos para instantes después introducirnos al pozo, llegamos a la época antigua, pero sin embargo tu no detienes tu camino, si no al contrario comienzas a saltar apurado entre los árboles, me abrazas mas a ti y me pides que cierre los ojos y que no los habrá que cuidaras de mi y que confié en ti., ya que me tienes una sorpresa, yo solo asiento y cierro mis ojos entregándome a tu cuidado.


End file.
